


Mary, did you know?

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck helps Mary move on, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Mary did you know, Mary dies in the first paragraph, POV Mary Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place, Season/Series 13, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Mary gets killed during her return from Apocalypse World but has a hard time moving on. Chuck helps her return to heaven, assuring her Dean will fine without her. Based of the Christmas hymn "Mary, did you know"?





	Mary, did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas music and every time I heard this song it made me feel like they were talking about Dean. This isn't to exclude Sam. I love Sam, but being the vessel for "good" just reminded me of Dean. As always thanks to my fic-a-holic girls for supporting me and beta reading my fic. And biggest thanks to Ellen of Oz for making this readable. I love you so much. Check out the song here

Michael grabs Mary by the hair, pulling her back as she tries to escape. “Ah, ah, ah, Mary. We had a deal. Your life for theirs. Now, where are your sons?” 

Mary spits in the Archangels face, “Fuck you, I never agreed to that.” 

“If you won’t take me to your boys then I have no use for you.” Michael grabs Mary’s face, twisting hard and fast. She never even feels it. One second she’s thrown back through the portal to her world, and the next she’s standing over her crumpled body. She’s frantically wondering what will happen next. Wondering how she can get back to Sam and Dean, to at least warn them that Michael is coming for them.

She’s going through her mental catalog, trying to remember a way to reach out to her children, when she hears a soft voice, “Mary, it’s time to go.” 

Mary whips around to see where the voice is coming from, but there is no one there. “No, I can’t leave yet.” 

Her world shifts, and instead of standing on the beach in front of the cabin where she disappeared, she is standing in a beautiful room. The walls are white, and it’s accented in gold. The hardwood floors are light in color and gleaming. To her right, there is an ornate fireplace with beautifully detailed craftsmanship. In the center of the room rests a large marble dining room table, holding a silver bowl of ice, chilling her favorite beer. There’s also a plate full of bacon, and a steaming apple pie. 

“Your tastes are very similar to Dean’s. It’s quite charming.” 

On instinct, Mary reaches for her gun, with no success. Michael took all her weapons when Lucifer turned her over. Before her stands a small man with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He’s dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie. There is a sense of peace she feels in his presence that she can’t explain. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, Mary.” 

“Who are you?”

“Me? Oh, ah, you can call me Chuck.” 

“Chuck? THE Chuck, as in God?”

Chuck smiles, “So they’ve told you about me. I’m sure it’s not all good.” 

“It’s not been great," Mary smirks.

Chuck gestures for Mary to have a seat as he pulls out his own chair at the table. He reaches for a piece of bacon and continues, “I imagine Dean is beyond pissed at me right now. If he wasn’t so heartbroken over losing Cas, I might have actually been scared he was going to come after me. He’s crafty, that one. He always finds the loopholes; even I’m scared of a determined Dean Winchester.” 

“Cas is gone? What happened? Why didn’t you bring him back?” 

“Would it be cliché if I said, ‘I have a plan’?”

“It would be trite.” 

“Well, it doesn’t make it any less true. I needed Dean to trust Jack, and there's no quicker way to earn Dean’s trust than to bring Cas back. So I let it play out. It lasted longer than I would have liked, I didn’t want him to suffer. But it had to be that way.” 

Mary rolls her eye, “Because God commanded it?”

“You know, I really regret letting the disciples write that book. It’s essentially a case of bad fan fiction. I did some things, they wanted to record it, I agreed, and such was life. I should have read it before letting them publish. I’m not as arrogant as they made me out to be.” 

“That’s all very fascinating, but can I go home now?” Mary stands and makes her way to the double doors. 

“I’m sorry, Mary, but your time on earth is over.”

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, turning to face Chuck. He's still sitting at the table, one leg crossed over the other. He snaps his fingers, and suddenly they are standing in Dean's nursery. 

“I don’t want to be here. Take me back to my boys, Chuck. They need me,” Mary’s voice hitches. “I need them.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re not a part of this story. You've already played your part. Your death started Sam and Dean down the road they needed to take to avert the apocalypse. They needed you gone to learn how to be hunters. To learn to be strong enough to withstand Michael and Lucifer. Your role in their lives was short-lived, Mary, but it was a necessity.”

Mary blinks back the unshed tears, “Then why did you bring me back?”

“I didn’t; Amara did. Things were still so rocky with us; I was scared to challenge her, because I was worried she might follow through with her original plan. I was wrong. I’m so sorry.”   
She walks towards Dean’s crib and startles when she sees the baby sleeping. She looks at Chuck questioningly.

“He’s a month old. John was working late, and he had a high fever. You were so scared you almost took him to the emergency room.” Chuck walks over and looks down at baby Dean’s sleeping form. “Mary, did you know that your baby boy was heaven’s perfect lamb?”

She can’t take her eyes off the Dean she remembers. The Dean she knows. Not the rugged man who’s seen the darkest of things, but the soft, warm baby she remembers rocking to sleep. The little boy that she promised angels were watching over him. She remembers the first time she said that. She had never heard it before and didn’t know why it slipped out of her mouth, but she took such comfort in the phrase that she told him every night of his life that angels were watching over him. 

“Did you know that he would save my sons and daughters?” 

Mary sees herself, the young, hopeful woman she was, walk to Dean’s crib and hoist him up. She can see her lips moving, but can’t hear herself. 

“You had no way of knowing that this infant was destined for greatness. That one day he would walk where angels trod.”

She has given up trying not to cry as the tears spill over and start to slip down her face. “But why? Why my baby? Why my family?” 

“Because, Mary, Dean is our savior. With Sam, Cas, and Jack by his side, Dean will lead my creations to greatness. You had to sacrifice, yes, and I know it’s unfair. But it had to be Dean.” 

“Why can’t I stay? Why can’t I help?”

“Because it’s not a part of the plan. In the coming year, Dean will have many struggles. He needs his family, now more than ever. But you’re a puzzle piece that doesn’t fit. I’m sorry that it has to be that way, but I promise you, Mary, when he comes out of this on the other side, and he will, he will have given everyone paradise on earth. As it should have been.” 

“He’s strong enough to do that?”

Chuck turns up the side of his mouth in a knowing smile, “He is. He won’t be able to do it alone, and Sam will carry a lot of burdens, as well as Cas and Jack. But the child that you delivered will soon deliver us.” 

She wipes away the last of her tears. She longs to hold the baby in front of her, yet knows he isn’t real. “Will I get to go back to my heaven? The one where I’m with John, and we’re taking the boys to the pumpkin patch?”

“Yeah, you get to go back there. And the time Dean sat on your lap and the two of you rocked Sam to sleep. Oh, and the day you told John you were pregnant, and he held you and cried. It’s all there, Mary, just like before.” 

She finally turns from the apparition, facing Chuck, “Do I get to say goodbye at least?” 

Chuck snaps his fingers, and they are standing in the bunker, it’s brighter than she remembers. She spots Dean sitting in the library as he shouts, “Babe, what’s taking so long?” 

Her eyes snap to Chuck. “What is this?” 

“Call it the ghost of Christmas future. I need you to see they are going to be okay.” 

Cas walks in, holding a plate of nachos in both hands, followed by Sam and a woman Mary has never met. Castiel sets the plate of food in front of Dean and pulls a bottle of beer from his pocket, placing it next to the nachos. She sees future Dean grin up at Cas and say, “You spoil me.”

A huge smile breaks out across her face as she asks Chuck, “So they do eventually get their heads out of their asses.” 

“That they do.”

“And the other woman?”

“That’s Sam’s wife. She pregnant, but hasn’t told him yet. She thinks tonight might be the night.” 

Mary feels herself wanting to cry again. These aren’t the boys she loved or the standoffish men she hardly knew. Dean has grey hair around his temples, and Sam’s hair is shorter than she ever saw it. Still long, and showing signs of age as well, but shorter than it is now. They are sitting at the table, laughing and smiling. It’s all she could have wished for as a mother, for her boys to be happy. 

"Okay, Chuck, I get it. They don't need me."

"It's not that they don't need you, Mary. It's just that your memory makes them stronger than your presence."

She takes a moment to watch her family interacting with each other. Passing food back and forth and sharing small smiles. That gives her the strength to move on. 

“Goodbye, my babies. I’ll see you soon.” She kisses the tips of her fingers and blows it towards her sons. 

Suddenly, she’s 30-some years younger. Dean is running around the backyard squealing, “You can’t catch me, mama.” John pops out from behind a tree and grabs Dean around the waist, lifting him up to his chest where he’s holding Sam in his other arm. “Mama can’t catch you, but Daddy and Sammy can.” Dean shrieks and starts giggling, and her heart melts. She’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr


End file.
